fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Scout
Intro "Speed, focus, and cunning; Scouts live by these ideals. Scouts use bow and dagger based skills to confuse and inflict pain on their opponents. A skilled Scout is a sight to see--a whirling dervish of calculated chaos. Scouts are strong against Sorcerers but weak against Warriors." Builds Bow-Long range than gun but slower Gun-Shorter range than bow but faster Dagger-Short range and allows use of dagger skills (same speed as gun) Skill Tree Hide | 'Basic Attack Dagger '| 'Basic Attack Bow '| '''Basic Attack Gun '''Bow Skills Air Raid-> Blaze Shot-> Arrow Rain Poison Shot-> Web Shot->True Shot Gun Skills Oil Shot->Acid Shot White Blow->Dizzy Flash Acid Shot and Dizzy Flash -> Tri-Venom Bow and Gun Skillshot Eagle Shot ->Power Shot -> Piercing Shot Dagger Shot Hide->Viper's Bite->Punishing Strike Poison Blow->Power Break-> Void Darkness Leg Break->Armor Break -> Arm Break Skills gained on Acquisition Hide *While hidden footsteps, switching of weapons, jumping, and voices can still be heard; character will still make ripple effects while in water; glow while mining;show recovery amounts;status effects will still show; and any chat in all/rng will still display *You can still get hit by Arrow Towers while hidden *Jumping height is decreased while hidden *While hidden you will not be displayed on enemy radar *Works against mobs in PvE however doesn't work against Undead mobs. Basic Attack(Bow) *Range is about 9 steps *Can be used to attack Buildings located in high places (ie: Trees) *Use in War is very limited Basic Attack(Gun) *Speed and delay are nearly the same as dagger; good for sapping *Can knock Scouts using Viper's Bite positioned linear Basic Attack(Dagger) *Has very short delay. Great for sapping buildings *Actual use in war is limited outside of sapping however great when low on PW Bow Skills Air Raid *Used to flinch enemies mainly scouts and sorcerers *Can be used to uncover hidden scouts Blaze Shot *Range is slightly longer than Air Raid Lv3; Range is the same for all levels Arrow Rain *Used to hit enemies in the back Poison Shot *Deals Poison to enemies *Level UP does not increase range *Range is equal to basic attack *Speed is slower than basic *Hitbox is similiar to basic *Short flinch time *Casting time is slower than basic attack *Generally used to PvE *Best DoT skill for Bow scout however difficult to hit *Bow scout should focus on inteferring with enemy movements rather than focusing about damage Web Shot *Requires Lv3 Poison Shot *Inflicts Slow *Increase in Slow duration with Level UP *Range doesnt not increase with Level UP *Slowest range skill; same range as basic *Generally used to slow down enemy advance True Shot * Gun Oil Shot *Oil effect disappears once hit with a fire type attack *Does not cause flinching/Does not break root *Fast casting time (Faster than sorcerer) Acid Shot *Has short flinch time *Normally used to stall enemies from attacking buildings or a weakened ally *Speed and range is the same as oil Shot *No effect on buildings or summons *Fast casting time (Faster than sorcerer) White Blow * Dizzy Flash * Tri-Venom *Flinch time is short *Can hit up to 3 times for one target (max) *AoE is triangular with gaps in within the bullets Bow and Gun Skills Eagle Shot *Skill with the longest range in game *Attacks with a relatively quick speed Power Shot * Piercing Shot *Requires Lv3 Power Shoot *Range increases with Level up *Hitbox increases with Level up *Second largest range next to Eagle Shot *Slow casting time but fast bullet speed *Generally used to rescue allies *Used to stall for reinforcements *Due to large PW cost, it is not a good idea to overuse randomly *Be careful of terrain differences in maps; slopes can block piercing Dagger Skills Viper's Bite * Punishing Strike * Poison Blow * Power Break * Void Darkness *7/09/12 Update blind time decreased by 5s Leg Break * Guard Break * Arm Break * Player Builds See player builds page for examples of player builds. Category:Class Category:Scout Category:Gun Category:Dagger Category:Bow